Alone
by MrShorty
Summary: Sheva has always hated being alone. But she has come to the point in her mission where she must fend for herslef.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll boost you across." I was terrified to hear those words, but I didn't want to look weak. I had to lie to him. "Okay, I'm ready." I ran up to him and jumped onto his hands, he then threw me across to the other side. I've always hated being alone. Not just because we were in a life threatening situation, not because two heads are better than one, its because every time I'm alone, something bad happens. In December 1st 1997, home alone, I receive the news that my parents have died. I laid on the floor sobbing, cold, scared and alone. March 5th 2000, Paris France. Umbrella officers are trying to kill an intruder, instead they kill my uncle. Once again all alone.

What will happen to me now? I stepped down quickly from the roof to the center section. The coast was clear, but not for long. I waved to Chris to insure my safety, that's when they charge in. I turn around and raise my gun. There's too many! "Chris help!" I yelled. I felt like a child, defenseless and scared. They begin laughing at my cowering. They raised their weapons, they not only wanted to kill me, they wanted me to suffer, I fell on my knees, lowered my head and closed my eyes. Death, now so close. No! I will not be a victim, not again! I raised my gun and, in a fit of rage, assaulted them with barrage bullets. I continue to run down the second flight of stairs, leaving bloody footprints behind. I reached the bottom level. I bust through the door as fast as I can, I wanted to be with Chris again. Chris made me feel safe, like I had a chance to live. He was the only person I trusted now. I got the outside of the door. I started hitting the lock as hard as I could. "God let me see through this." I felt as if one of those crazed maniacs were behind me.

I then turned to see a man with a burlap sack over his head. Then I noticed a chainsaw in his hands! It rattled like a car engine. It sounded horrible. I started hitting it harder and harder. I wanted to be with Chris again! God break already! OH GOD! OH GOD! "Sheva, watch out!" I turned to see the chainsaw lunatic slash his weapon down towards my face. I jumped out of the way to doge his attack. I hit the ground hard. The pain from my elbows traveled to my shoulders, it hurt like hell, but I couldn't make a noise. When I tried to get up, I realized I couldn't. My senses were shot, my muscles were weak, my stomach was churning with terror, I was in such a state of shock that all the objects around me became a swirling ocean of colors. I noticed a green swirl, it was Chris. That's when I saw swirls of grey impale the lunatic. The blood from the wounds splattered on my chest. It was disgusting, it felt like boiling water against my skin.

I finally gathered the strength to get on my knees. Sweat ran down my face, with a rush of wind it made me shiver. The sun beat down on me like a sledge hammer, it was blazing hot. I finally got up on my feet and emptied the clip of my pistol into the lunatic's head.

The lunatic fell to the ground. I staggered across the ground and fell down into Chris' arms. He pulled me up. "Sheva, are you feeling alright?" I looked down on the ground to see blood seeping through the burlap sack that covered the lunatic's face. I vomited on the floor. "Sheva, we can stop if you…" "No, I'm fine." Chris picked me up and placed his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my stomach. I reached my arm around and placed it around his waist. I rested my head against his shoulder. We walked through the gate to the east of the complex, not knowing what laid in the future of our mission, but one think was sure. I was no longer alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Battle

Chris and I stepped up onto the boat. Not knowing what to expect next, we waited on the deck with the misty air rushing at our faces. The mist was gritty and a little painful, but none the less refreshing after a long hot day in Kijuju. Then a scrawny man stepped out onto the deck from a small compartment on the boat. It was Irving, he was the little weasel that has been causing us all this trouble! "Won't you two just die already? You're making me look bad!" He had an odd accent, it wasn't quite Bostonian but not quite English. "Everyone looks down on me! HAHA! Even you two pigs! HAHA! But not anymore!" He began to raise a vial, it held a strange wine colored liquid, it had a little parasite within this liquid, it was Las Plagas! "Don't do it!" I screamed. To late, he injected the vial into the nape of his neck, letting the parasite flow into his blood stream.

Irving soon began grunting in pain. He was grabbing his throat like he was choking. His back began to foam and were producing orbs that bubbled and popped like boiling water. That's when tentacles tore through his back, splattering Chris and me with his blood. He then began to transform into a hideous creature! "I'm becoming, anything that you could ever hope to become! HAHA!" The sight was disgusting, the tentacles were twisted and held fragments of mangled bone and muscle. Then he flung himself into the ocean.

Was he done for? Ha! That would be foolish of me to think. This whole game of cat and mouse has already been transformed into a twisted nightmare, why would he emerge above the water and swallow Chris and me whole? That's when a tentacle rose from the water and swung aimlessly at us. I dodged it quick and fell to the cold hard floor. I then rose my head to see more tentacles erupt from the water. I began shooting at them with rifle. I've come too far to be killed by some worthless little prick like Irving. Then a huge wave of water splashed down on me knocking me back down. Then I quickly stood up to see a large creature with dinosaur like jaw. The mouth then opened like flower pedals to reveal Irving, attached to the back of the creature's mouth.

I still don't quite remember what happened, but I remember that Chris and I grabbed hold of the turrets and began shooting at the creature. Then once of the tentacles swooped up from the bottom of the boat and grabbed hold of the turret. The turret then began to be pulled from it's hinges. I then drew my shotgun from its holster and shot the tentacle point blank. With an obvious reaction the tentacle recoiled, but then it rose once more and slapped me across the face. It's slimy texture grazed my cheek and sent me flying into Chris. I remember hearing echoing sounds of Chris calling my name but the rest was very hazy. I then propped my head up against the railing. Chris valiantly fought this creature without my aid. But a man can only do so much. I saw a tentacle ready to attack Chris from behind. I rushed quickly to the tentacle and stabbed it as had as I could. The tentacle waved madly, causing me to cut into it deeper. It then fell in half and laid lifelessly on the floor of the boat. Black viscous fluid began running from the exposed part of the tentacle. I quickly turned my head from the disgusting sight and ran besides Chris.

We began shooting at the deformed Irving. Our bullets pierced his flesh and that same black fluid from the tentacle began dripping from his eyes and nose. He then let out an ear shattering yell and began falling to the floor. I quickly jumped to the side of the boat, hitting my back against the railing, it hurt but I could manage. I then turned to see Irving squirming on the floor as he began to dissolve slowly as if he were being digested. He was uttering something but I was too dazed to make out the words. Then he preceded to dissolve completely into a puddle of god knows what. I turned to Chris. I could tell he was observing the large bruise that the tentacle left on my face. "You okay?" he said briskly. "Yes." I said quietly…


	3. Fight to Survive

We slowly walked through the door way, upon entering we found that we were in a hangar with a large jet ready for take off. But on the platform, over looking the jet, stood Wesker. Chris and I raised our guns quickly. "Your plans are over Wesker!" Chris said. Then I preceded to say "There's no way out this time!". Wesker slowly took off his sunglasses and said, "Don't you two ever tire in failing in your mission? You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." He then turned around incredibly fast and threw his sunglasses in our direction. In a flash he stood before us. Before I could react he grabbed my hands and elbowed Chris into the wall. He then took my arm and flung it upwards, forcing me to flip over onto my back. As I hit the floor, my back slammed against the cold metal floor. Wesker then looked down on me as I laid there helplessly. He had these horrible red eyes, just like the devil himself! He then slowly put his sunglasses back over his eyes. I quickly but quietly crawled away from him as I saw Chris raising his gun.

Chris began shooting at Wesker, but he kept dodging the bullets! His speed was amazing and inhuman. As Chris ran out of bullets, he ran into Wesker hoping he could throw him over the edge of the scaffold. No such luck, as Wesker caught his attack and kneed him in the stomach and threw him into the railing. Chris reloaded quickly and began shooting at Wesker again. Once again Wesker dodged them and was running towards me. As I saw him get closer I raised my gun, but as expected, he twisted my arm around and held me close to him, using me as a human shield. I could feel his hot breath running down my shoulder, it was creepy.

"Why are you doing this? What do you accomplish by unleashing Oroboros?" Chris said. Wesker, with his grip still on me, preceded to answer, "Every day, humans come one step closer to self-destruction!" I struggled out of his grip a little but he grabbed my arm again, and wrapped his other arm around my stomach. "I'm not destroying the world!" He then got closer to my face, I could feel his cold skin against mine, and said, "I'm saving it!" I built up all my strength and threw my elbow into his face, thus releasing his grip on me. Chris took the opportunity to shoot at Wesker, but it failed. Wesker then ran up to Chris and punched him across the face. I then unsheathed my gun from it's holster and shot, I failed as well. Chris raised his leg and threw his leg into Wesker's face but he blocked it. I then shot at him again but he dodged it and hit my arm out of the way. I tried kicking him but this was also a failure. I began shooting but he pulled my arm down. He then pulled Chris' arm down as well and twisted our arms together and spun us around and eventually flipped us over the scaffold.

Chris and I fell all the way down to the launch pad of the hangar. I landed hard on my back, but the pain then gathered in my stomach. I slowly got up, trying to shake the pain off. "This guys lost it!" I said. Chris then raised a vial of PG678W, "This may be are only chance." He said. Wesker then jumped off the scaffold and stared at up at us. "Do it!" I said.

Wesker began laughing quietly. We began running to the light switches in hopes that he couldn't see too well in the dark. The man wears sunglasses for Christ's sake, I doubt he could see in the dark. "There's no point in running Chris! I'll kill you and Sheva eventually!" I began to shudder at the thought of how he would kill me. Gun? No too quick. I imagined him slowly killing me with a knife. "No time for day dreaming Sheva!" I told myself, "You have to live!" I then began straining my eyes trying to look for something to distract him. That's when I backed up into someone, I was praying it was Chris. A hand then quickly wrapped around my neck and pulled me close to the figure. It was Wesker! He pointed his gun to my head. "Call for Chris." He whispered to me. "I tightened my neck and screamed, "NO!" The loud noise startled Wesker and alarmed Chris. Wesker then loosened his grip, giving me the opportunity to throw him off my back. I then turned around to see him reach for my throat. I moved quickly to dodge his move and I did. Chris raised his gun and began shooting but he was gone, we then saw him at the other end of the runway. That's when I saw a large rocket launcher. I ran up to it put it on my shoulder, ready to aim. I looked through the scope and saw Wesker. I then pulled the trigger with haste. To my amazement, after the smoke cleared, Wesker had caught the damn rocket! I then raised my pistol and shot the warhead, thus causing an explosion. Chris then got behind Wesker and drove the syringe of Oroboros into Wesker's heart.

"Gahhh!" Wesker began grunting and moaning in pain. The serum had worked, we overdosed him. Wesker began grabbing his head and was still moaning in pain. He then tore his glasses off and said, "THIS ISN'T OVER CHRIS!" He then jumped over the railing and into his jet. "Sheva! Wesker is getting away, hurry!" We than began running on the steps leading up to the take off pad. The jet was beginning to take off and the cargo hatch was beginning to close. I ran as fast as I could, but I could feel my legs getting weak. All the stuff Chris and I had been through, it was exhausting. Before I knew it Chris was already in the hatch. He then turned around beckoning for me to come. "Sheva come on!" I was still running. My legs ached, my head hurt and I was sweating from the heat coming from the burners on the jet. "Come on grab on!" With a quick burst of speed I ran up to the hatch and I jumped as high as I could. I let out a small yelp of pain, due to the jump creating a strain on my legs. Chris then pulled me up onto the hatch and the jet took off.

We then could see Wesker still grunting in pain, kneeled on the floor before the cockpit hatch. "It seems I underestimated you Chris!" Said Wesker. "Save it Wesker! There's no one left to help you." Chris said. Wesker punched a large hole through the cargo hatch. "I don't need anyone else. I have Oroboros! In less than five minutes, we'll reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment. Oroboros will be released into the atmosphere, ensuring complete…global…saturation." Wesker then took a deep breath and flew towards us at superhuman speed. He chopped his hand between Chris and I, ultimately separating us. Wesker then grabbed Chris and threw him across the cargo hold. Wesker then drew his pistol from his holster and began blindly shooting at me. I took cover behind a pillar, but the bullets were still being fired at me.

Chris then began shooting at Wesker, but Wesker moved with incredible speed, dodging his shots and shooting at me at the same time. "Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable. The entire world will be infected." Wesker was rambling one of his speeches again, when he took his pistol off my aim and began aiming at Chris' face. "A new genesis is at hand! And I will be the creator!" I seized the opportunity and attacked Wesker with my knife. But he jumped up to the ceiling and aimed his gun down at us. Chris quickly pulled his pistol up to Wesker and shot him in the shoulder. Wesker's blood splattered on Chris and I, it felt colder than normal blood, it was also a lot thicker and darker. Wesker then jumped down and kicked Chris across the room. I then raised the blade of my knife and spun into Wesker, but he dodged my attack with his elbow. He stared at me briefly and quickly took his hand and thrust it around my throat. His grip was so tight I couldn't breathe. He began smiling at my pain, that's when I raised my legs above his head and took him down to the ground.

Chris then came behind Wesker. "I've had enough, of your bullshit!" Chris yelled as he injected the second needle of Oroboros into Wesker's neck. Wesker began to yell in pain. "You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers." Wesker was doubled over in pain on the floor. I remembered the missiles ready to be deployed. The only thing I could think of was opening the cargo hatch causing a drop in pressure and eventually causing the landing of the jet. "Chris, you know what we have to do." "Alright, I'll go for the overrun load. Cover me." We began running up to the lever when Wesker began to run at me. I took careful aim and fired. But the man was too fast, and he jumped on the wall and onto the floor, but Chris had already pulled down the lever. The lights went out and the hatch began to open. "Hang on!" Chris yelled to me. But the pressure was so great that it picked me up and began to pull me. I then grabbed hold of a pillar.

As Wesker was being pulled towards the hatch he hit the pillar and grabbed my leg. The air was pulling so hard on me I thought my arms were going to be pulled off. Wesker then began inching up on me, he then wrapped this hands around my waist. I tried kicking him off of me but he was too strong. I then raised my head to look at Chris. He stared back. He knew what I was trying to say, I was saying goodbye. Wesker had to die, and if it took one death to cause his, I'd rather have it be me than Chris. I have no family, no friends, my people are dead. I released my grip of the pillar, death now so close.


End file.
